Carshare NYC
by LolaGirl14
Summary: Molly & Charles are living in New York...


_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

 _There's nothin' you can't do_

 _Now you're in New York_

 _These streets will make you feel brand new_

 _The lights will inspire you_

 _Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

 _New York_

Charles let out a sigh as he spoke. 'Molly please I cant listen to this song any longer.'

'What d'ya mean? Its all about New York it's our playlist for the car.'

'Exactly its all about New York we've lived here for six months I think we need a change.' He winked as he gave her a smile.'

'Well, I, hold on are you saying you want all the songs changed?'

'Oh yes. I'm done with the NYC playlist I get Billy Joel's state of mind and I'm really clear Frank loves New York, New York. I miss good old English radio I miss Rick Astley, Spandau Ballet, Duran Duran.'

'Charles James don't start me off. You podcast half the shows on Forever FM every week.' She laughed as she looked over at him. 'You listen to it in the car using that card thingy.'

'Ah yes the good old card thingy.' He ducked as she swiped his shoulder.

'Charles!'

'Sorry, sorry its just funny.' He reached over and touched her cheek. 'You know I'm only teasing.'

Molly rolled her eyes. 'Leave it out mate.'

Charles cast a mock hurt look towards her laughing as she rolled her eyes again. 'I love you Molly Dawes.'

'Yeah yeah save it for someone whose interested.' This only made him laugh more and eventually she joined in poking him in the arm.

'How long more to Westhampton?'

'Hmmmm around an hour or so.'

'Right it's a long way out to the Hamptons. I mean its like no sooner you arrive than you start packing up to go home.'

'I guess but we're lucky we've got ten days here Molls so we can relax swim in the ocean, sleep in late.'

'Ha yeah I know what you mean when you say that dirty bugger. I'm not swimming anywhere by the way.'

'Molly it'll be fine I promise you Jaws is not waiting to get you.'

'Huh thats what Chief Brody thought, he soon cottoned on.' She looked across at Charles he was trying to stifle a giggle. 'I mean it sharks are everywhere Charles.'

'Okay I'll stay in the shallow's.'

'You wont you know as soon as you run in you'll be gone like a kid in a toy shop. Ooh the water, ooh the waves.'

Charles couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. 'Oh my God you're killing me woman enough. I wont swim today but tomorrow is another day.'

'Whatever.' Molly poked her tongue out at him and turned to gaze out the window they'd been to the Hampton's once before to stay with some people Charles knew. She'd hated very minute of it they were older than Charles and stuffy, snooty people. She'd felt judged every minute and the relief when they'd left had been overwhelming. Charles had promised from then on no stuffy people and he'd kept to it. They'd made friends with people that lived locally in Tribeca, in their apartment block, young people that enjoyed living in NYC.

'Its so pretty here you cant believe New York is behind us the craziness of it and now this - little villages, pretty houses an that.'

'Yeah I know its why everyone wants to come out here because it's the polar opposite to Manhattan. I'm gonna pull off for five minutes let him out. You alright back there Josh?

A chorus of woof's came forth as Josh responded to Charles voice. Five minutes later and Josh was stretching out in front of Charles as they stood in the sunshine. Molly watched the two of them from the car. Once they'd got the apartment sorted the first thing they'd done before even ordering a sofa was to get a dog. Charles had never had a pet at home neither had she didn't need it with so many kids around.

They'd gone to the local dog shelter and even though she'd wanted to take at least half a dozen home they'd settled on Josh. He was a chocolate coloured labrador his eyes reminded her of Charles although she'd never told him that, she smiled watching them. He'd pretty much taken over their lives from the moment he'd moved in. Refusing to sleep anywhere other than their bedroom at night. Charles had climbed out of bed at least ten times the first night dragging him back to the hall and his bed only to have the door handle opened as Josh came wandering back into the bedroom time after time. In the end they'd left him exhausted at the antics and the next day Charles had arrived home with another dog bed which had gone into the corner of their room.

Molly pushed her sunglasses back on her head and climbed out of the car walking towards the two men in her life. She knelt down as Josh turned to greet her. 'Hello my lovely boy.' She nudged his head with hers as they sat looking across the sands. Charles had the lead on him knowing if he didn't that there was every chance Josh would take off. 'Right sunshine lets go.' Josh knew the drill and turned back towards the car as Charles gave a slight tug of the lead. Molly stood up and followed the two of them leaning against the car as Charles secured the dog carrier and closed the boot. He stepped around the car encircling her waist brushing his lips gently over hers. 'Right lets get there. Sooner we're there sooner we can take a nap.' She leaned back in his arms her eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. 'You dirty old man always got one thing on your mind.'

He threw back his head laughing. 'can you blame me I mean look at you I'm the luckiest bloke in the world.'

'Hmmmmm there you go again with your sweet talk thinking it will lull me into a moment of weakness.'

'Well, did it work?' His eyes darkened as he watched her face for a reaction.

'It always works you know that now come on I'm getting hungry sooner we're there sooner we can eat.'

'He released her slowly. 'Wow you know how to kill the moment Molly its all about food with you.'

Molly laughed and pushed him away. 'Come on you daft beggar.'

'OMG.' Molly stood by the car looking up at the house as Charles let Josh out. He walked around the car and dropped an arm around her shoulders. 'OMG indeed its got the wow factor.'

She looked up at him. 'Did you know it was like this?'

He gave a brief nod. 'Jeff sent me some photos so I had an inkling it was quite big.'

'Big? Its huge Charles you could probably house 100 people in there.' Before them stood a four storey pale grey house the window frames white and bright in the sunlight. Steps led up to a double front door. She headed for the steps with Josh running alongside her. 'Come on Joshi then lets check it out.' Charles ran up the steps after them dropping two bags as he reached into his pocket for his phone. Finding the code he keyed it in and the door opened. Molly looked up at him her eyes glinting in the sun. 'Ooh and we're in.' He smiled back and picked up the bags following her in.

They walked through the hallway towards the back of the house and stopped, it was open plan with a wall of glass that led out to the ocean. They looked at each other and began laughing Charles reaching for her hand pulling her towards the glass doors and opened them. They stepped outside to a covered terrace in front of them was white sand and beyond that the Atlantic Ocean.

Molly put a hand up to shield her eyes in the sun as they stood outside the warmth washing over her. She heard a splash and looked quickly to the right laughing as Josh doggy paddled in the pool that he'd found.

'Bloody hell this dog is more human than us Molly, Josh out.' Charles called Josh who gave a woof in response but showed no sign of leaving the pool. Molly kicked off her shoes and skipped over to the pool dropping to the edge to let her feet dangle in the cool water. 'Oh thats nice no wonder you wont get out Joshi.' Charles sat down next to her his long tanned legs cooling off in the pool. 'So its got a pool as well then.' She turned to look at him her face inquisitive.

'Oh yeah I forgot that as well.' He smirked as he leaned back on his elbows raising his face to the sun. 'This is gonna be a nice break Molls.'

'I think it might be we can probably take a floor each and Josh can take the pool.' Hearing his name he paddled towards them his head rubbing against Molly's leg. She leaned down kissing the top of the dogs head. 'Oh you like it here my lovely boy eh?' He licked her cheek as he gazed up at her Charles stood up beside them. 'Right I'm going to bring the rest of the bags in and then lets find a bedroom and maybe we should eat I'm kinda hungry now.'

Molly jumped up following Charles. 'Josh come on.' At her voice Josh clambered out of the pool shaking himself and running after them. 'How come he takes no notice of me but you speak and he jumps.'

'I feed him it's simple keep on my good side or else.'

'Molly pick a bloody room I'm serious this is annoying me now.' She burst out laughing as she looked at his stern face. 'Oh Charles I cant decide you choose they are all so stunning.'

'Right I choose this one then.' He nudged the door with his shoulder and walked in she didn't follow. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there forlornly. 'What?'

'Oh nothing I'd prefer a different room thats all.'

'For fu…' He stopped speaking as he saw her eyes well up and dropped the bags he walked back out to the landing pulling her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. 'Alright which one?' He heard her sniffle as she pointed to the room next door. He released her and took her hand walking into the bedroom. It was decorated in a pale yellow and white. The room like the house was huge with the bed dominating it but on the opposite side was a sofa and chairs surrounding an open fireplace. Doors off the room indicated the ensuite and wardrobe. More doors led out to the balcony. He was still holding her hand as he opened the doors and walked outside onto the balcony. He stood behind her with his hands around her waist his head resting on her shoulder as he looked out at the beach. He spoke quietly into her ear. 'Yep I like this one too.'

She nodded. 'Its nice an that this one.' She turned around and loped her arms around his neck her lips seeking his. Her stomach rumbled and he laughed softly releasing her from his hold. 'Oh I know that sound come on lets get some food sorted.'

Charles sat on the terrace observing Molly she appeared to be fine but just recently like today she got upset over the silliest of things. She was tired and irritable a lot just recently and he'd put it down to the heat in New York jumping at the chance to stay in the Hampton's for a few days. He really hoped she would benefit from this break. He knew he was tired the business had taken up a lot of time and there had been many days when Molly hadn't even seen him as he'd be home so late. He wanted this time to be a chance for them to reconnect and have some alone time. He watched Josh lying in the sunshine thank goodness for him he'd kept her busy through the first few months. It had been an amazing few months and he was so happy to have her by his side. She was talking to him and he blinked refocusing on her. 'Sorry darling what?'

'I said this house has six bedrooms and six bathrooms plus a shower room off the terrace. I mean thats crazy who has a house like this and never comes to it Jeff is one lucky man owning this place.'

'Yeah he sure is I think when he worked in the states years ago they were out here a lot but I guess the kids don't want to schlep out here they want to go to Disney and stuff. So he rents it out most of the year now.' He turned his gaze out to the beach and watched a boat in the distance its white sails flapping in the wind. 'Might be fun to stay here over Christmas when Sam is here what do you think?'

'Brilliant idea we can sit in front of the fire and we'll get a huge tree and….'

'I'll talk to Jeff shouldn't be a problem.' He leaned back closing his eyes the heat in New York was oppressive but out here with the breeze it was relaxing. It would've been great to have Sam with them but Rebecca had played difficult she was determined to continue being difficult. Molly was talking to him again and he opened his eyes looking at her across the table. 'Sorry what?'

'I'm that boring am I?' She laughed as she held his gaze. 'What I was saying it's a shame they never visit I don't think I'd ever leave if this was my house. Another trivial fact its got 12 sofas yes 12.' She held both hands up to illustrate the point counting fingers out in front of him.

'Molly you don't need to count every piece of furniture.'

'I know, I know but listen who has 12 sofas in their house. Well, like Jeff has I know that but what I mean is it's a lot.'

'It's a big house needs a lot of stuff I guess.' He turned his gaze back to her the gentle breeze catching her hair as she smiled back at him. She stood up and took the plates into the house arriving back a few minutes later.

As she sat down opposite him she had a pensive look on her face. 'Erm I need to give you something. Now I was going to give it to you for your birthday but well I just cant keep a secret.'

He sat up a concerned look spreading across his face as he ran a hand through the wind ruffled hair. 'What?' His eyes searched her face as she stared back at him.

Molly pushed her hand across the table opening it up to show him a white stick. He looked down and quickly looked up. 'Are you?' She nodded a tremulous smile hovering around her lips. 'I did the test this morning what do you think?'

He pushed his chair back quickly moving towards her and kneeling in front of her. 'I think I've never loved you more. He gently patted her stomach and looked up at her his eyes emotional. 'We're having a baby.'

 ** _So they are back for the NYC adventure….._**


End file.
